The Danger in the Stranger
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Takes place directly following The Doctor in the Photo but goes it's own direction after that. Booth leaves Bones alone after she tells him how she feels. The next day, Bones doesn't show up for work & Booth soon learns that something is very, very wrong. Better than it sounds. Rated T: may go up! Warning for implications of sexual assault. Will be B&B all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's been years since I have read or written Fanfiction but recently started watching Bones again on Hulu & felt the need to write this. It starts out following the show, set directly after "The Doctor in the Photo" but goes it's own direction after that. Will start out as Booth/Hannah but will end up B&B all the way. Not sure yet if this will be a B&B friendship or B&B romance. **

**It's rated T for now, but may go up to M in later chapters. Depending exactly what direction I take this.**

 **Warning: This may or may not end up as a happy story in the end, but it certainly will not start out that way. You have been warned. There will be mentions of possible sexual assault, which may be explored further in later chapters.**

 **I do NOT own Bones!**

* * *

"I got the signal Booth. I don't want to have any regrets." Brennan said, nervously looking to Booth for an answer, for the understanding she hoped he had.

Booth look at Bones, at the road in front of him, then almost nervously back at Bones. "I'm with someone, Bones... & Hannah, she's not a consolation prize. I love her." Booth said quietly.

That was it, that was all it took for Brennan to break. This case had been extremely hard on her. It took so much courage for her to finally tell Booth how she really felt. It was at that instant, the tears started to fall freely.

A wave of guilt rushed over Booth. All these years, Booth had been the one to protect her. He had spent years trying to break down her walls, to get her to let him in. And now, now he had to do the very last thing he ever wanted to do. He had to hurt her... just as everyone else in her life had done.

"You know, the last thing I want to do is hurt you... but those are the facts." Booth stated. Unsure of what ever to say.

Brennan let out a defeated sigh. "I understand... I missed my chance." She said, trying hard to hold back a sob that was threatening to escape her lips. "My whole world turned upside down... I can adjust."

"I did." Booth said.

"Yes, you did." Brennan replied.

Brennan was unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Do you... want me to have someone stay with you?" Booth asked, concerned for his best friend.

"No, I'm fine alone." Brennan replied.

The remainder of the ride was quiet, awkward. The pain Brennan felt at that moment was almost too much to bear. She tried, desperately to stop the tears from falling. The fact that she was trapped in a vehicle with the one who had caused her all this pain, made the feeling even worse. She had missed her chance. Booth had loved her & she had hurt him when she pushed him away that night after recounting their first case to Sweets. Brennan hadn't understood just how much that kind of rejection could possibly hurt, until tonight.

Once they reached their destination, they quietly parted ways. Booth watching Brennan intently as he drove away.

Booth headed back to his apartment, to Hannah... but his mind could not stop replaying the words Bones had said to him. A tear slipped down his cheek. Booth had always promised to be there for her, to protect her. Booth had spend years trying to show Bones that he, above anyone else, would never hurt her. She was his partner, his best friend. She had been there for him so many times, through so many things. It killed him to leave her like that. Still, Booth was with Hannah now & just because Bones suddenly had a change of heart... that didn't mean he could just leave Hannah. Truth was, Booth did love Hannah... but he also loved Bones. He had _always_ loved Bones. He felt so torn as he drove away.

However, at that moment Booth had no idea that may be the very last time he ever saw his partner & best friend...

* * *

Brennan went back to her apartment that night & then, returned to the lab... after she had composed herself some. It wasn't like Brennan to just break down like that & it wasn't like her to put down her walls either. She had built those walls for good reason. It seemed that every time she put them down, she ended up getting hurt.

 _What was I thinking? Did I really think that Booth was going to welcome me with open arms? I had my chance & I lost it. That was my fault, not Booth's. Of course, Booth isn't going to leave Hannah for me. It's my fault... Booth loved me once. He wanted to give us a try & I pushed him away. He's moved on now... I'm not sure how I can move on from this? I'm not sure how I can face Booth tomorrow... _

Sometime around 4:00AM, Brennan left the lab. She got a cab & returned to her apartment. Exhausted, physically & mentally... she needed to get some rest in order to ready herself for the following day. She still wasn't sure how she was going to face Booth in the morning.

Brennan unlocked the door of her apartment just as she did every night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She didn't get any feeling that anything was wrong. She opened the door & reached for the light but it didn't come on. She sighed & headed across the room to find another light switch.

"Looking for something?" an unfamilar voice said from the darkness. "You won't find it Dr. Brennan, the power to your apartment has been... let's just say it's been... cut."

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beat suddenly pounding so hard it felt as though it were in her throat.

"Who's there & what do you want?" Brennan said quietly. Trying to keep the fear she felt from escaping through her words.

Before she could move or take another step, an arm was wrapped around her neck, pushing on her throat. She felt the sharpness of a knife blade pushing on her neck.

"I want you, Dr. Brennan" the voice said.

Brennan kneed the unknown intruder in the balls & tried to run, but it took only moments before she was tackled to the ground. He punched her once, twice, three times in the face & head. She felt her blood running from her nose, she could taste it on her lips. Then, in an instant, his hands were wrapped tightly around her neck. That's when it all went black...

* * *

Angela was in her office working on a sketch when Cam walked in.

"Good Morning, Angela!" Cam announced. "Have you seen Dr. Brennan?"

Angela shook her head. "No, why? Isn't she in the Lab?"

"I haven't seen her all morning, I called her cell but it went straight to voicemail." Cam explained.

Angel looked puzzled. "That's strange, very strange." she replied.

Suddenly, Booth walked in.

"Hey, have either of you seen Bones? We have a case." Booth asked.

"No, actually we haven't." Cam replied. "She's not here & not taking phone calls."

Booth's heart sunk. He has placed several calls to Bones himself that morning but they had gone unanswered. It was not at all like Bones to not come to work, especially not like her to not even call or answer a call. _Had he really hurt her that much the night before?_

"Are you okay, Booth?" Cam asked, concerned.

"Uh yeah, yeah Cam I am fine." Booth replied. "Just a little worried about Bones."

"This case has been really hard for Bren." Angela said. "I know she hasn't been sleeping, so... maybe she's just getting some rest. I'm sure she just overslept & will be here, totally freaking out about it, any minute."

"That still doesn't sound like Dr. Brennan." Cam said.

"I know... but she really hasn't been acting herself since the last case started." Angela said. "I am very worried about her, but she won't let me in."

Booth handed the file he was carrying to Cam. Their last case had been very hard on Bones & Booth couldn't get the images of her crying in his car the night before out of his head.

"Tell you what, give this to Hodges. I am going to go check on Bones." Booth said.

"Will do." said Cam.

* * *

Booth flew to Bones apartment. His mind full of guilt, his heart full of hurt... though he wasn't sure quite why. Booth had confessed his feelings for Bones in the past. He had kissed her & near begged her to give their relationship a chance. Bones refused & he had told her that night, that he would have to move on. Now he had, with Hannah. Bones of all people should understand that. Still, images of Bones crying... no, sobbing, in his car the night before just broke his heart. _How could I leave her like that?_ Booth mentally cursed to himself. _I promised to be there for her. To protect her... not hurt her!_ He knew that even though Bones had assured him that she was fine the night before, he should not have left her alone. Not like that. Booth was almost afraid to go to Bones apartment. What if she didn't want to see him? What if the reason she wasn't at work or taking calls was because she couldn't stand to be around him at all? Many different theories were running through Booth's mind, but in the back of his head... he felt that something just wasn't right. He just had a bad feeling about this.

When Booth arrived at Bones apartment, he immediately knew something was very wrong. When he knocked on the door, it slid open. As he entered, he knew right away that something very bad had taken place. There apartment was ransacked. Furniture was overturned, there was broken glass all over the place. Booth looked down & that's when he saw them... Bones keys... laying on the floor, beside a small puddle of blood. Booth's heart sank.

"Bones! Bones!" Booth called, as he quickly ran through the apartment, gun drawn, clearing ever room.

Bones was no where to be found. It was obvious there was a struggle. She had fought back. After clearing the apartment, Booth walked back towards the door & the puddle of blood he had found on the floor. It was then he noticed a trail of blood drops that went through he apartment. He followed them, until in the hallway, he found something that made his heart sink even more. It was the shirt that Bones had been wearing the night before, there was blood on it & it was clearly torn as though it had been ripped off. Booth continued to follow the blood trail to another room, Bone's bedroom... where he found he pants thrown on the floor on the side of the bed. An alarm clock lay on the floor, next to a broken lamp... & a pair of underwear.

"God no..." Booth said, so quietly it was barely a whisper.

Booth carefully pulled back a pile of mangled blankets from the bed & there was blood drops at the head of the bed & a large blood stain towards the bottom. That's when he saw her phone, laying on the floor on the other side of the bed. Booth pressed it on & seen that Contacts were open. The name of the person she was trying to dial, when the phone was somehow thrown to the floor... was "Booth". Suddenly, so many emotions flooded over him... hurt, guilt, sadness, anger.

Booth called for backup & then called Cam. Barely able to keep the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling.

"Cam, it's Booth...something bad happened to Bones..." Booth said, the last part turning to a whisper.

* * *

 **What did ya'll think? Please read & review! Comments are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's the second chapter. Hope you all are enjoying it so far! As stated in previous chapter, rating is likely to go up in later chapters.**

 **Happy Memorial Day Everyone!**

* * *

Brennan woke up to a sharp pain in her head, it was pounding. Shaken, it took her a few minutes to process what had happened. It was dark, she couldn't see. Something was covering her eyes. She could feel that her hands & legs were bound, to what felt like the steel rails of a bed. She could smell the blood, which was dried on her face & lips. Her entire body was aching.

 _Where I am? What happened?_ Bones thought to herself. Everything was blurry. She tried to remember... being in the car with Booth, crying when he told her that she was too late. Going home, going back to the Lab, going home again. It was then she remembered... walking in the apartment, pitch Black, the lights wouldn't come on, a strange voice, the fight, being knocked unconscious. Waking up in her bed, a stranger on top of her, his hands touching her, toughing her everywhere, ripping her clothes off, touching her some more. The screams, the tears, somehow reaching her phone & almost dialing Booth before her attacker knocked the phone from her hands. The pain, the blood, the horrible feeling that swept over her when her attacker took her body for himself against her will. The sickness she felt as he kissed her, as he touched her, & squealed with pleasure of what he was doing to her.

Then, it all went Black again. She woke up once, moving. She couldn't see, the air was thick. Like she was in a trunk. The fear that had rushed over her. She couldn't breath. Struggling to get free, struggling to breath. It went Black again... then she woke up here, but where was here?

Bones heard the sound of a door opening. She heard footsteps.

"Ah, nice to see you are awake Temperance."

Just as quickly as it had in her apartment, her heart was suddenly racing. Some many emotions... fear, panic, confusion.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Brennan managed to get out.

"I already told you Dr. Brennan... Temperance... I want YOU." the stranger replied. "As for who I am, I would guess you'll figure that out soon enough. After all, you are a genius, yes?"

"Why?" Brennan asked.

The stranger laughed. "Well, Temperance... because I am your biggest fan. I have been, for many years. And because I love you, Temperance. I have since the did with first met but you, you never even acted like you knew I was there." he explained. "You are perfect, Temperance. Perfect in every way & yet, you don't even seem to notice. You are beautiful, brilliant, amazing at everything you do. All I ever wanted, was to get your attention... for you to return the feelings I've had for you, all these years. I have been at almost all of your conferences, all of your book signings. You were too busy putting all of your feelings into that stupid FBI Agent, to even think of noticing me. I've been waiting for my chance to catch you off guard, to make my move. Ironic that the same FBI Agent who has had your affections is also the same person who broke you down & practically handed you over to me. I mean, he did break your heart & all. Just made things for me a little... easier."

Brennan swallowed hard. "How did you know about what happened between Booth & I?" she asked.

"Ah, because I have been watching you Temperance. I have been watching, I have been listening. I know EVERYTHING about you Temperance." the stranger boasted. "I even know more about you than the good Agent Booth."

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" Brennan said, suddenly feeling a bit of fight come back.

The stranger laughed. "Ah, but I do Temperance. Just let me show you."

With that, Brennan felt the blindfold being removed from her eyes. She squinted when the light hit her, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change from darkness to light. She looked around the room. Everywhere were pictures, all over the walls & the ceiling. They were pictures of her, pictures of her & Booth, pictures of her & Angela, pictures taken at the Lab, pictures taken in her apartment. Judging by the photos, this man had been watching her for at least a year.

Brennan looked around, she was naked. Covered only by a thin sheet. Her hands & feet were bound to the steel rails of a bed with zip ties. The room was dreary, there were no windows visible, just a ladder that looked like it went up. It was damp & dingy. It must have been a basement. In the dim, yet bright light... she could see the bruises that had formed on her arms & legs.

"Why would you do this?" Brennan whispered.

The stranger stepping closer to Brennan, hovering over her. A sick smile on his face. She didn't recognize him at all, but yet, his features did seem familiar in a way. She couldn't place it, though. She could not place where she had seen this man before.

"You still don't remember, do you, Temperance?" the stranger asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

Brennan shook her head slightly. "No, I don't."

"You make my heart hurt." the strangers said with a sigh. "No matter, maybe after we get to know each other better, it will come back to you."

The stranger reached down & touched Brennan's cheek, he traced her lips with his fingers. Brennan immediately tried to pull back, she spit directly in the strangers face.

"You bitch!" the stranger yelled, wiping his face.

"Don't touch me again, you sick bastard!" Brennan shot back.

The stranger laughed. He picked up the cloth that had been used as a blindfold & placed it in Brennan's mouth, tying it tightly around the back of her head.

"You, Temperance, belong to me now." the stranger said. "You are mine & I will touch you anytime I want to. I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this day to come. To make you mine, forever."

The tears Brennan had been fighting so hard to hold back, now started to flow freely down her cheeks. She felt like she was going to vomit.

The stranger wiped the tears from Brennan's face with his fingers. He ran his hands down her face, down her chest, & all the way down to her opening. He slowly, gently ran his fingers down & then thrust them into her opening.

Brennan struggled, she tried hard to pull away but the restraints kept her from moving.

The stranger laughed. "Don't fight this, Temperance. I want you to enjoy it. I promise... this won't hurt unless you fight it."

Brennan tried to scream for help. She tried to pull away. However, she was unable to speak through the cloth that covered her mouth, she was unable to move due to the restraints that bound her arms & feet. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't understand why this was happening. Brennan was a logical & nothing about this made any sense. Brennan squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears still streaming down her face.

The stranger just laughed. "Enjoying this yet, Temperance?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Oh, I forgot... you can't answer that because you're a little tied up. right now!"

The sound of a phone ringing in another room interrupted the strangers attack. Just as quickly as it started, it had ended.

"I will finish this later, dear Temperance." the stranger said, as he climbed the ladder & closed the hatch.

* * *

Booth paced back & fourth in the doorway of Bones apartment. Cam had brought in her whole team from the Lab to analyze the scene but so far they had come up with nothing. Who ever had entered Bones apartment & abducted her, had seemly left no evidence behind. There were no unknown finger prints found in the apartment. No blood or DNA, other than that belonging to Bones. Booth was getting upset & frustrated.

"Tell me you found something, Cam? Anything?" Booth said, a bit louder than he had intended.

Cam shook her head. "So far we have found nothing."

"How can someone come in here & do... do this to Bones, but none of your squints can find a damn thing?" Booth snapped. "How is that possible? Tell them they need to work harder! They need to give me something to go on!"

"I'm sorry, Seeley." Cam said, placing her hand gently on Booth's arm. "Trust me, we all love Dr. Brennan. We all want to find who ever did this & bring her home. But we have nothing, Seeley, absolutely nothing."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry." Booth said. "I just really need to find her, Cam."

"We will, Booth. We will find her." Cam said, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt. "This is Dr. Brennan we're talking about. We will find her."

Suddenly, Booth's boss stormed in. "Agent Booth, I am taking you off this case. Effective now!" he told Booth firmly.

"Sir, you can't! I have to work this case, I have to help find Bones." Booth pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth. You are too close to this." he confirmed.

"With all due respect, I cannot walk away from this case, Sir." Booth said. "Please?"

"Go home, Agent Booth."

"But Sir..." Booth started.

"Go home."

Cam shot Booth a sympathetic look. "Go home, Seeley. I will keep you in the loop." she said.

Booth was angry, frustrated, sad... he turned & left Bones apartment. If he couldn't work the case officially, he would just have to work it on his own.

* * *

Booth walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He threw his gun & badge on the kitchen counter. That's when Hannah appeared from the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, obviously fresh out of the shower. She approached Booth, leaning in to kiss him but Booth pulled away quickly.

"Not now, Hannah! I can't!" Booth shouted.

Hannah took a step back, stunned by Booth's strange outburst. "What's wrong Seeley?" she asked. Her voice filled with genuine concern.

"Bones was abducted from her apartment this morning." Booth said, quietly.

"Oh God Booth... I am so sorry, honey." Hannah said.

"Me too." Booth said, defeatedly. "I got taken off the case."

Hannah could feel the guilt in Booth's voice. She placed her hand on Booth's shoulder. "You know this isn't your fault, Seeley."

"It is my fault!" Booth shouted, as he spun around to face Hannah.

"I know it's easy to blame yourself, but this is really not..." Hannah started.

"You don't understand, Hannah! It IS my fault, it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left her alone last night!" Booth said, cutting her off.

"Why? Did something happen last night?" Hannah asked.

"Bones was really upset when I took her home last night. I asked if she wanted someone to stay with her but she insisted she would be fine. I never should have left her like that. I knew she wasn't fine." Booth explained.

"You didn't say anything last night when you get in?" Hannah said, questioningly. "If something was wrong, you could have stayed there with her. I would have understood."

"I was the reason Bones was so upset." Booth confessed.

"What? Why?" Hannah asked. "That's impossible."

"The case we were working was really getting to Bones." Booth started. "Last night, Bones solved the case. While driving her home, she told me that she didn't want to have any regrets..."

"I'm confused Seeley... regrets about what?" Hannah asked.

"Bones was telling me, in a round about way, that she loved me. She wanted us to give it a try." Booth finished.

Hannah looked shocked & hurt. "What... what did you say?"

Booth sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. "I... I told her that I was with someone now. That I loved you." Booth explained. "Bones she... she got really upset. She was crying. She said she understood & that she would be alright but... I never should have left her alone. This is all my fault."

"Wow Seeley... why didn't you tell me?" Hannah asked.

"I was going to... I just didn't know what to say or how to say it." Booth answered. "This morning, Bones didn't show up for work. When I went to check on her, I found her apartment door open. Her apartment was trashed. I found blood. Bones was no where to be found."

"Oh my God, Seeley! Do you think she's alright? Is there any idea who did this?" Hannah asked.

"There is reason to believe Bones is alive but... there was evidence at the scene that suggested she was... was..." Booth couldn't finish.

"Was what?" Hannah pushed.

"That she was sexually assaulted before she was taken." Booth finally said.

"I'm sorry, Seeley... I don't know what to say." Hannah said.

"I feel so useless! I can't work the case, Cam found nothing at the scene." Booth said. "If anything happens to her Hannah, I will never forgive myself. I will never forgive myself for what's already happened..."

"It's not your fault..." Hannah said, again.

"Damn it Hannah! You don't don't understand! This is my fault! All my fault! We're partners, I am supposed to protect her!" Booth shouted, before throwing his hands in the air. "I can't do this, right now! I gotta' go!"

"Seeley wait!" Hannah said, but the only response she got was the slamming of the door as Booth quickly left the apartment.

* * *

 **Please Read & Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks Everyone, for the reviews! Here is the next chapter. This chapter will center around Bones & the stranger. There are mild spoilers for the episode Mayhem on a Cross. **

**Please read & review!**

* * *

Brennan was so drained, physically & mentally... that she drifted in & out of sleep. Becoming immediately alert with every sound she heard or thought she heard. Her whole body would begin to quiver, terrified of what each new sound would bring. She dreaded the strangers return. She dreaded what he was planning to do to her the next time he did. Brennan had been the victim in the past, but this time far surpassed any of the previous times. She was afraid, no... afraid was not the word. Terrified was closer to how she truly felt, but even did not accurately describe her feelings at this very moment. So many things were running through her head, so many questions but in the back of her head, there was one thing that she felt certain of. That one thing was Booth. Brennan always said she did not believe in having Faith, but she had Faith in Booth.

Brennan knew, deep down in her heart that, logical thinking or not, Booth would find her. She just knew that Booth would find her, that he would come for her, that he would save her. Somehow, he always did. Booth had been the one constant in Brennan's life. Since they met, the two had been almost inseparable. Brennan had learned early on that the only one she could truly count on or trust, was herself. Everyone else in her life had betrayed her, abandon her, hurt her...

Booth was different. Booth was the one person who was always there for her, no matter what. When she needed him, even if she was too stubborn to admit it, he somehow always knew. When she was in trouble, Booth was the one who always found a way to save her. When she was sad, he was always there to try to cheer her up. When she was feeling lost & confused, he was always there to offer advice, a kind word, or just a listening ear.

As Brennan lay bound to the bed, waiting for the stranger who had taken her to return... Booth was the one thing that kept running through her mind. Not just the fact that she knew he would save her, but also all of the things they had been through together. All of the times he had been there for her. Brennan realized, in that moment, that she had never really truly appreciated Booth the way she should have. She had taken their partnership, their friendship, their "whatever you call it"... for granted. Booth was always there, she was just too blind to see it. When Booth finally confessed his feelings for her & said he wanted to give it a shot... she had pushed him away. Not because she didn't feel the same, but because she was scared. She was scared to admit that she loved him, she was scared to let someone in after almost everyone in her life had let her down. Even her own parents. What she realized now, what she regretted not realizing at the time... was that she had already let Booth in. She had already fallen in love with him, whether or not she wanted to admit it.

Then, Brennan found herself pondering the current situation she was in. How could have this mysterious stranger have been watching her for so long, without her even knowing. She wondered, just how many times he had been in her apartment watching her silently while she was there. It was a scary thought. And who was this stranger? He had told her that he had been watching her for years... but how did they meet? Brennan could not place this person at all. If he knew her from somewhere in the past, she had no idea from where. That too, really bothered her. Was she really that self absorbed & so into her work, that she could come in contact with the same person over & over, without even remember they had previously met? Why was he doing this? It just didn't make any sense. Brennan didn't understand.

Brennan was exhausted & had just about fallen asleep when the sound of footsteps jolted her back to reality. Her began to race, her breathing became more labored. She was silently begging that the footsteps she heard were Booth, coming to rescue her. Yet, she feared that wasn't the case. As the door opened, she held her breath. Her heart sank when she saw the stranger coming back down the ladder.

"How did you rest Temperance?" the stranger asked with a laugh.

Brennan's mouth was still covered, she was unable to speak.

The stranger walked over, he untied the gag from her face & gently traced her facial features with his hand. It make Brennan feel instantly sick.

"Don't touch me!" Brennan said.

The stranger just laughed again. "So, you still think that you are in control of this situation, do you?" he asked.

Brennan remained quiet.

"What is it going to take for you to understand dear Temperance?" the stranger asked. "I already told you, you belong to me, now."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Brennan said.

The stranger laughed. "Stubborn as always, hmm Tempe?"

"Don't call me Tempe!" Brennan shouted. That was a name reserved for her Brother, Russ. Hearing it come out of the strangers mouth made her feel even more sick.

"Tempe, Tempe... have you figured out who I am, yet?" the stranger asked.

"No..." Brennan answered. "Booth is going to come for me. You know that, right? He's probably on his way here, right now."

"Oh, so you think Booth, you're knight in shining armor, is going to swoop in here & rescue you? Is that what you think?" the stranger asked.

"That's exactly what I think." Brennan answered, confidently.

"Booth isn't going to find you, Temperance." the stranger said. "No one is going to find you. You see, I have been planning this for a very long time. I took the time to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. There are no finger prints, there was no DNA left at the scene... well, except from you. There are no witnesses. Booth & your co-workers at the Lab, they aren't going to find you because I left nothing for them to go on. You are mine, Temperance. The sooner you realize that, the easier this all will be for you."

Brennan swallowed hard. Suddenly, feeling less confident in the idea that Booth was going to find her. What if he couldn't? What would happen to her?

"So Temperance... you still haven't figured out who I am? I am very disappointed." the stranger said.

"I don't recall ever meeting you." Brennan replied.

"Have a really changed that much over the years?" the stranger asked. "I can't believe you don't remember the chubby, awkward kid you met when you were 16 years old. Especially after all my family tried to do for you."

Brennan looked at the stranger standing before her carefully. She was starting to see a familiarity in him, but she still couldn't quite place it.

"STILL don't remember?" the stranger asked, becoming more & more irritated. "Maybe I gave you more credit than you deserve all these years, maybe you are still just a dumb girl who doesn't know how to wash a dish without breaking it."

That's when it hit Brennan, suddenly she knew exactly who the stranger was. He had changed a lot of the years, he had lost weight, he had changed his hair color. His eyes, though, his eyes were still the same. Tears immediately welled up in Brennan's eyes. She tried hard to fight them back, but she was quickly losing her composure.

"Jacob?" Brennan whispered. "Jacob Lawrence?"

"Finally, we're getting somewhere!" Jacob replied. "I can't believe it took you so long to remember me. After all my family tried to do for you, to help you. Some of Mom & Dad's teaching must have paid off. You went out & made something great of yourself. Yet, you never bothered to thank them not once for all they did for you, Tempe..."

"You look very different." Brennan said. "I remember your _family_. I remember the things they did to me. How they locked me in the trunk when I broke a dish. I remember everything else they did to me. I remember..."

"You say that like my parents did some harm to you. That is so ungrateful of you after all they did to help you. Then again, you were always a very ungrateful girl." Jacob said. "My family tried to teach you right from wrong. They warned you what would happen if you broke any dishes. You did it anyway, so who's really to blame for that? Everything that happened to you was because you disobeyed them. You were always warned, Temperance."

"Why are you doing this?" Brennan asked, as tears were falling freely down her face. "What do you want from me?"

"I've told you already, Temperance. I want you." Jacob replied. "Even though you were a very ungrateful girl, I have always loved you. I was so happy when you came to join my family. At first, I thought it was because I wanted a sister but as time passed I realized the feelings I had for you were more... sexual. I tried to get your attention. I tried to be nice to you, but you just looked right passed me like I wasn't even there. I tried to impress you & you never even noticed."

"You're a sick bastard." Brennan said.

"After you left... I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Jacob said, with a smile. "After a few years went by, I decided to go looking for you... & I found you. I was so proud of what you had become. I read all of your books. I became your biggest fan. We have met so many times over the years & yet, you never remembered me. So that's when I decided that I would have to find another way to make you mine. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you. So... I waited & watched. I learned what you do, I learned where you go, I learned who you go with. I watched you from inside your apartment. I put bugs in your apartment, in the lining of your purse, in your shoes. I heard everything you did, everywhere you went. I was waiting for... the perfect time. You don't let your guard down often. The other night when your knight in shining armor broke your heart... that's when I decided it was the perfect time."

Brennan's mind was racing. Jacob was right, no one was going to find her. This had nothing to do with current cases & she had never really told anyone much about her past or her experiences in Foster Care. She had told Booth a little, but never given any names. Nothing that he could use to find her.

"You said you _want_ me?" Brennan questioned. "What are you going to do? Keep me locked up down here forever?"

"I would hope that someday, Temperance, you will come to your senses & realize that we are meant to be together." Jacob replied. "I intend to show you just how much I want you, as many times as it takes."

"I realize that you are a psychotic individual with a very demented, irrational mindset." Brennan said, straight to the point. "I will never feel anything but disgust with any person who feels it is acceptable to treat another human being this way."

"You say that now, Temperance, but mark my words... you will come to your senses." Jacob said. "Hopefully, for your sake, it is sooner rather than later. I do not want to hurt you, Temperance. I will, however, do whatever it takes to keep you here. You belong to me, now. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. You will be mine, forever, regardless of your choosing."

Brennan took a deep breath... " _I need you Booth"_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update. Sometimes life happens. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not great,** **admittedly. The next chapter will be much better. This one is kind of just a branch of the story that needed to be told, to connect one chapter to the next. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 ** _3 Months Later..._**

Brennan was jolted awake by a hand roughly grabbing her & pulling her to her feet. She winced & try to hold back the tears she could already feel brimming her eyes. Although Brennan was blind folded, she already knew what was about to happen... the same thing that had happened 5 times since her capture.

"Time to get a move on!" Jacob said, pulling her through a dark hallway & outside to the waiting car.

"Please don't do this... I... I can't see anything..." Brennan began to plead, her body riddled with tremors, the beginning of yet another anxiety attack.

"I already told you, Temp... you cannot ride in the car." Jacob replied. "If I were to get pulled over, I know you wouldn't keep that sweet mouth of yours shut!"

"I will, Jake... I promise... I won't say anything." Brennan pleaded. "Please don't put me in the trunk..."

There was no further response from her captor, instead Brennan was picked up & thrown down into what she already knew was the trunk of Jacob's car.

"Please..." Brennan pleaded one last time, now sobbing, so hard she could barely speak.

"No can do, Tempe... but if you be a real good girl, I might just stop & let you out once." Jacob said with a laugh. "You know, so we can have a little more fun. You know it just thrills me to make love to my Tempe in the back seat."

With that, Brennan heard the sound of the trunk being slammed shut & felt the car start to move. She closed her eyes tightly & tried to control her labored breathing that her anxiety brought. Over the past three months, sleep had become her only savior. Her only escape from the hell she had been living.

Jacob had moved Brennan 5 times this way, in the past three months. Much like her Father, Max, when he was on the run... Jacob did not stay in any one place for too long. He seemed very paranoid about being found, but he was also very careful not to leave a trace of where they had been. Even though, Jacob was fairly certain that no one had any idea in regards to where Brennan had gone, who had taken her, or even if she were still alive. However, the case had still hit the national news & was very widely publicized.

Brennan never, ever thought it were possible for her to be in the situation she had found herself in. It was a living hell. Brennan had spent the last 3 months bound to a bed, a table leg, a post outside... almost always blind folded so that she could see her surroundings. Jacob had done many things to Brennan, horrible things. He was trying to de-humanize her. There were a couple times that Brennan had tried to escape & when she did, she was quickly caught by Jacob. The first time she tried to escape, that's when the real beatings started. The beatings would always end in "passionate love making" as Jacob called it.

Jacob would threaten to kill Brennan if she didn't fully comply with his requests. It worked for a while, but before long... Brennan had lost the will to live. She had become so weak, so broken... that she didn't want to live anymore. When Jacob would threaten to kill her, she secretly wished with everything inside of her that he would just do it. Brennan had held out faith that Booth would find her for so long. After a while, even that faded. Brennan truly believed that if the FBI or her Team had any idea as to where she was, she would have been found already. The truth was, after everything that had happened to Brennan since her capture, she didn't know how she could possibly ever face Booth if she were found.

So, after Brennan was able to calm herself some, she did the only thing that had brought her any form of comfort in the past 3 months... she closed her eyes & drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Booth threw the covers off the bed for the 8th time that night. He turned over to see the clock blinking 3:14AM. The moonlight shining threw his window was almost blinding to eyes that had hardly slept at all in the past 3 months. Booth rubbed his temple with his hand & sighed. _"Where are you Bones..."_ he whispered into the darkness.

The past 3 months had taken a real toll on Booth. The first few weeks following Brennan's capture were spend fighting the system, trying his best to work the case without officially being "on the case". It was frustrating for everyone involved. Brennan had surely made a lot of enemies over the years with her amazing work solving countless crimes. However, there was nothing that really stood out. Every possible lead had been followed. Every possible sighting had been thoroughly checked out. Still, they had nothing. The only thing found at Bone's apartment had been her own blood & DNA. There were no finger prints, no foot prints, no DNA, no evidence of any sort left at that scene that would lead them to anyone. Booth had blamed himself. He could not forgive himself for leaving Brennan alone that night. The "what if's" were eating him alive. He felt helpless to find her.

Then came the questions that always replayed over & over in his mind. _Where is Bones. Is she alive? Is she suffering? What is the bastard who took her, doing to her now?_

Booth sat up & reached for the bottle beside his bed. Alcohol had become one of his ways to deal. It was the only thing that would even come close to taking the pain away. Well, it didn't really take the pain away... but if he drank enough, it would make everything go black for a little while. Booth took a drink & picked up the picture of Bones that he had sitting on his night stand. A tear slipped down his face.

 _"I'm sorry, Bones... so sorry."_ Booth whispered.

* * *

Jacob drove down an dirt road... he was not far from his next destination. That's when he say headlights whip out behind him. The vehicle approached his car quickly & tailed close behind for a few moments. Jacob was getting nervous. That's when the familiar Red & Blue Lights of a Patrol Car flicked on.

"Damn it!" Jacob cursed himself, as he pulled to the side of the road.

The Officer approached the car. Jacob rolled down his window.

"Good Evening." the Officer greeted. "Do you know why I am pulling you over?"

"No, Sir... I'm afraid I don't." Jacob replied. "I know I wasn't speeding."

"You have a Tail Light out." the Officer replied. "Can I see your License & Registration? I will have to run it real quick & then I will send you on your way."

"Oh yes, sure." Jacob replied, as he fumbled through his glove compartment.

The Officer noticed that Jacob seemed very nervous. He got the nagging feeling that something was just not right about this.

"Where are you headed at this time of night?" asked the Officer.

"I'm heading to... to Las Vegas." Jacob replied.

The Officer looked at the car & looked at Jacob, he did not seem like the gambling type... driving an old beat up car.

"What's your business there?" asked the Officer.

"Going to see my girl!" Jacob replied. "I can't wait!"

"Who's your girl?" asked the Officer, becoming more suspicious.

"Veronica." Jacob replied. "Her name is Veronica."

"Veronica what?" asked the Officer.

"Larson, Veronica Larson." Jacob replied, trying to hide his nervousness. "Have I done something wrong, Officer?"

"No, not that I know of..." the Officer replied. "Let me go run your information through the system & I will have you on your way."

Jacob sat in his car, watching intently behind him. Listening, hoping that Brennan wouldn't make a sound. He had warned her, many times, what would happen if she did. Jacob could not believe that after being as careful as he had been, that he had been pulled over because of burned out Tail Light.

Brennan woke to the sound of a car door slamming, she heard talking. One voice was Jacob's & one was someone else, someone she didn't know. She listened intently, trying to hear what was being said. It was no use, she could not make out what the two men were saying. Still, she was suddenly filled with a glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe... someone was looking for her.

Jacob had threatened Brennan, many times. He had warned her that if she ever made a noise or any attempt to escape, that he would kill her. At this point, after everything that had happen... Brennan wasn't afraid to die anymore. She was only afraid of what would happen to her or continue to happen to her, if she stayed Jacob's captive. Her heart was pounded so hard it felt as though it would beat right out of her chest. Her breathing was fast & labored. It was now or never. Brennan decided it was a chance worth taking. She started to yell for help. She kicked the trunk of the car.

Jacob heard Brennan yell, he heard her kicking the trunk. It was at that moment, he knew that he would be caught. As soon as the Officer got back out of his Patrol Car, that he would hear Brennan. Jacob's mind was whirling. In his mind, he only had one chance of getting away... he had to run. That's exactly what Jacob did. He jumped out of the passenger seat of his car & took off. The Officer called for backup & chased him on foot a short distance before he heard the screams for help that were coming from Jacob's car.

The Officer walked back to the car, the screams were coming from the trunk. Quickly, the Officer ran to the car & opened the trunk.

"Oh my God!" the Officer said, as he opened the trunk.

* * *

Booth had just drifted off to sleep, for the first time in a week... when the sound of his phone ringing woke him.

"Booth" he answered.

"Agent Booth, they found Dr. Brennan." Booth's boss said.

"They found her?" Booth said, swallowing hard. "Where did they find her?"

"Out in the desert outside of Las Vegas."

"Is she... is she dead?" Booth asked, tears had now began to fall from his eyes.

"She's alive, Booth... but she's in bad shape. She's at Mountain View Hospital in Las Vegas."

"I'm on my way!" Booth said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Well, what did you all think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **I want to say Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, to everyone who has favorited it, to everyone who has reviewed. I have gotten a couple PM's asking me why I didn't have Booth save Bones. I personally feel that, although we all love Booth, the way she was found was a bit more realistic. Especially given the plot of the story. It also pertains to where the story is going.**

 **Here is the next chapter... hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Mountain View Hospital - Las Vegas, NV.

Booth caught the next flight to Las Vegas & within 6 hours, he had landed. Booth rented a car & went straight to the hospital. It felt as though a million different emotions were flooding through his head all at once. Booth was elated that Bones had been found alive, but he was also scared. No, scared wasn't even the right word... he was terrified, terrified for what he would see when he finally got to see Bones after more than 3 months. He was told that she was in "bad shape" but wasn't given hardly any details. The FBI in Las Vegas had taken over the case, as soon as it were discovered that the captive found in the trunk was missing Dr. Temperance Brennan from Washington D.C. Booth was told that he would be briefed once he arrived but that he would not be allowed to take any official part in the case.

Booth arrived at the hospital. He ran through the long halls, until he found the CCU (Critical Care Unit). Booth approached the desk & informed the Nurse who he was & who he was there to see.

"Have a seat, Agent Booth." the Nurse directed him. "Dr. Williams will be out to talk to you shortly."

Booth sat down, tapping his feet impatiently on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only about 10 minutes, Dr. Williams appeared in the Waiting Room.

"Agent Booth, I am Dr. Williams. I have been taking care of Temperance Brennan." Doctor Williams said, introducing himself.

"How is she Doctor?" Booth asked.

"Before I discuss Miss Brennan's condition with you Agent Booth, I need to know your relationship to my Patient." Dr. Williams said.

"I'm her Partner... work Partner, we work together & I am her Emergency Contact." Booth explained. "Please, how is she?"

"Miss Brennan has been through a lot, Agent Booth." Dr. Williams started. "Physically, she's very weak. She is suffering from Malnourishment. She has various scrapes, cuts, & some pretty extensive bruising. She has 5 broken Ribs. Two on the Left side & 3 on the Right side. She has a Fractured Right Wrist. Miss Brennan has a very long road ahead of her."

"Is she awake?" Booth asked.

"We had to sedate Miss Brennan when she came in. She was very upset, scared. She was trying to leave the hospital & she had to be restrained." Dr. Williams replied. "Along with Miss Brennan's other injuries, there is evidence of sexual abuse. There is tearing in her cervix that is consistent with sexual assault with a blunt object."

Hearing the extent of Bone's injuries was like taking a bullet through the heart for Booth. It hurt, knowing that his partner & best friend had been hurt like that. It hurt knowing that he didn't protect her from it. In Booth's mind, he literally handed her over to her captor that night. He didn't let his mind wander too far into how she could of sustained the injuries which the Doctor has described to him... he just couldn't, not right now. Booth knew that he needed to be strong, he knew that Bone's would need him more than ever, right now. He needed to be strong for her.

"Can I see her?" Booth asked.

"I'm not really sure that is a good..." Dr. Williams started.

"She's my Partner... she's my best friend." Booth said, cutting him off. "I need to see her!"

Dr. Williams sighed. "Alright, I will bring you back to see Miss Brennan... but Agent Booth, if she reacts badly in any way... I will have to ask you to leave. Miss Brennan needs to rest, right now. She needs to regain her strength. It is important that she is not upset."

Booth nodded. "Okay, fair enough."

With that, Dr. Williams led Booth through the doors & down several long hallways until they reached Room 118. Dr. Williams opened the door & peeked inside.

"It looks like she is resting comfortably." Dr. Williams said. "You may go in & have a seat. Please try not to disturb her."

"Yes, Sir." Booth replied.

With that, Dr. Williams opened the door. Booth slowly stepped inside. The lights were dim, but he got his first sight of Bones. It was a sight that absolutely broke his heart. She was laying on the hospital bed, motionless. Her hands & feet were bound to the bed with restraints. It looked like she was sleeping, as Booth make his way to her bedside. He sat down in the chair beside her. That's when he took in just how badly she had been hurt. She had a Black Eye, small cuts riddled her face, there was a crack on the side of her mouth, her arms were covered with bruises, included some that were obviously from having her hands bound. It looked as though she had tried hard to escape her restraints, judging by the marks. There were other bruises on her arms, those ones looked like hand prints. Booth's eyes welled up with tears. _What had this guy done to her?_

Gently, Booth placed his hand over the top of Brennan's hand. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, however, he immediately regretted it because as soon as his skin touched Brennan's, she immediately woke. Her eyes flew open, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Don't touch me!" Brennan shouted.

Booth was taken aback. Did Bones really not recognize him?

"Bones, it's okay... it's okay... it's Booth." Booth said, gently.

Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it really Booth? Everything since her rescue had been a blur. Brennan had freaked out when she was found. She had to be restrained & once she was at the hospital, she had been sedated. She was still groggy. It took a moment for her vision to clear. Once it did, she saw that it was Booth. Still, she could hardly believe it.

"Booth?" Brennan questioned?

"Yeah Bones, it's me... it's Booth." Booth said, trying to calm her fears. "I'm here, I'm right here." he said, gently brushing his finger tips over the top of her hand.

It was then that Brennan realized she was bound to the bed. Immediately, her attention turned to the restraints that were holding her. She started to pulled & try to get away.

Booth watched her, confused for a moment. "Bones, what's wrong? It's just me..."

"I can't move... please... please let me go!" Brennan cried, tears were already falling.

That's when Booth realized what was wrong. He reached down & removed her hand from the restraint, then moved around to the other side of the bed & freed the other hand.

"It's okay, Bones... it's okay." Booth said. "The Doctor just didn't want you to hurt yourself by moving around too much, but I'm here now, you won't try to get up right now, will you?"

Brennan didn't respond, right away. She was looking down at her hands, which were now free. Booth made his way back around the bed & sat down beside her. He placed his hand gently back on Brennan's. She looked up at him. Tears were still falling from her eyes, she looked so scared, so broken... it killed Booth to see her this way. Brennan was unsure of what to say. Facing Booth was something she was unsure she could ever do, but now, there he was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry..." Brennan said, quietly.

"Sorry for what, Bones? You have nothing to be sorry for, NOTHING!" Booth said, firmly.

Brennan fought to keep her composure, but it was a battle she wouldn't win. She broke down in sobs, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Bones..." Booth said, unsure of what to say.

Brennan didn't look at him nor did she say a word. She just continued to sob. At that moment, she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him to see her this way, she didn't want to see the look of pity in his eyes because he was seeing her this way.

After a few moments, Brennan looked up at Booth. "I'm sorry Booth... but I can't... I can't... not now." she cried.

"Can't what, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Please Booth, please go..." Brennan said, as another sob escaped.

Booth looked at Brennan, he was confused by her request.

"Go?" Booth said. "Why would I go?"

"I can't... I can't do this right now." Brennan said, as she once again buried her face in her hands to try & hide the tears that were freely falling.

Booth sat there silently for a moment. He was confused & unsure what to say or do.

Finally, after a few beats of silence... Booth gently stroked the top of her hand with his fingers. He leaned in closer to Bones. He gently slid his arm up around her shoulders. At first, Brennan tried to pull away.

"I'm here Bones... I got you, it's going to be alright." Booth said, soothingly. "I got you."

That was all it took. Brennan suddenly threw her arms around Booth's neck & buried her face in his chest. She held onto him so tightly, as though she were afraid that if she let go, he would be gone forever. Booth could feel the hot tears soaking his shirt, as sobs rushed over her body. Booth tightened his grip around her, holding her gently but tightly to his chest. Gently stroking her back with his fingers.

Brennan had not wanted to face Booth. She wasn't sure how to face him, what to say, or what to do. However, in that moment, when he wrapped his hands around her... she was so thankful that he was there. The two sat there for at least 15 minutes. Brennan sobbed & Booth just held her tight, unsure of what else to do or say. There was not a word said. All of the emotions that she had been holding back for the past 3 months, were let out. She tried, unsuccessfully, several times to hold back her tears but she just couldn't.

After a while, Brennan's sobs stopped. Her breathing slowed. Booth realized that she had fallen asleep, cried herself to sleep rather. Seeing her like this, just broke his heart. She was obviously, physically & emotionally exhausted. Booth didn't move, not a muscle, as he was afraid to wake her. Instead, he just sat there & held her tight. Silently, he vowed to protect her. He would never, ever allow anything like this to happen to her again. He would protect her.

For the first time in over 3 months... she finally felt somewhat safe.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Like it, hate it? What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait! Life happened, but hopefully I will be able to update more often now.**

 **Thank You again for all of the reviews & messages. I am glad people are enjoying this story! Although, I am not 100% certain where I am going with this story just yet... I guarantee there is still a lot more to this story. I am going to try to keep it interesting but I also want to keep the characters as close to the show as possible, so I am going by how I feel they would really react in such a situation.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this!**

* * *

Booth was unsure just how many hours had passed since Bones had cried herself to sleep, but he was glad she was seemingly resting comfortably. Nurses had come in & out of the room several times, but oddly enough Brennan had slept right through their visits. As Booth sat there, holding his partner while she slept, there were many questions running through his mind. Ever since Booth had received the phone call that Brennan had been found, his mind was so focused on getting to the hospital in Las Vegas to be with her, that he had not even thought about who had taken Bones or why. Truth was, Booth was given hardly no details thus so far... only that Brennan had been found. Now that he was there with her, his mind shifted to questions about what had happened, who had taken Bones, why she was taken, & how she was found. Booth was not given any information as to whether or not the person who had taken Brennan had been caught or if he was still out there. The only thing Booth knew, was that an FBI Agent from Las Vegas would be coming to the hospital to fill him in on the details & to speak with Brennan.

That was also weighing heavily on Booth's mind. He knew the procedure. He knew that Bones must be interviewed by who ever was in charge of this case in Las Vegas. He also knew Bones... he knew that she didn't do well discussing things that had hurt her or expressing her feelings at all. Obviously, this was going to be a very hard & emotional thing for her. The FBI would need to know the details of what had happened. Brennan would have to describe in detail, what had happened. Booth wasn't sure how she was going to do with that. He was also scared of what he might hear.

Booth's mind was thrust back to the here & now, when Brennan started to stir in his arms. Seeing his partner battered & bruised broke his heart. He would do anything to take this pain away for her. Yet, he knew that he was practically helpless to do anything other than be there for her. That he could do & he would do, whether she wanted him to or not.

Brennan's eyes opened, she was staring up at Booth... a look of fear in her eyes until they adjusted & she realized it was Booth who had his arms around her... not Jacob Lawrence.

"Hey Bones..." Booth said, gently.

Brennan didn't say a word, she just stared up at Booth. Her eyes were brimming with tears once again, telling him what she couldn't or wouldn't say.

Booth gently brushed his hand on Brennan's cheek. "It's alright, Bones... I got you." he said.

Brennan still did not say a word, instead she tried to look away from Booth but that did not stop him from noticing the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want him to touch her or look at her, she didn't want him to see her this way. She didn't want him to see her crying, unable to control her emotions. So many things were running through Brennan's mind. She remembered being in the trunk, she remembered Jacob's car coming to a stop, the voices talking, she remembered yelling for help & kicking. She also remembered when the Officer opened the trunk & found her. The rest was a blur, she remembered trying to run away from the Officer's & Paramedics when they arrived. She remembered how afraid she was that Jacob was going to come back & punish her for what she had done. Brennan had no idea what had happened to Jacob & she had no idea where she was now... aside from the obvious, that she was in a hospital.

"Booth?" Brennan said, finally. Her voice cracking as she spoke. "Where am I?"

Booth sighed & swallowed the lump in his throat. "Las Vegas... you are in Las Vegas." he replied.

Brennan nodded. "How long was I gone?"

"You were gone... you were gone 96 days." Booth replied, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Brennan immediately threw her face in her hands, once again her tears were falling uncontrollably.

"Bones... it's going to be alright, now." Booth soothed. "I got you. I got you... you're safe now."

Booth held Brennan as she cried, rubbing circles on her back. After a few moments, her tears slowed.

"You okay Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked up at Booth, their eyes locked for a brief moment. He could see the sadness, the hurt, & the fear in her eyes.

"I... I don't know how to answer that." Brennan replied, fighting back the tears that were once again threatening to fall from her eyes.

"That's ok... you don't have to." Booth said in an understanding voice.

There were several awkward moments of silence. Brennan just sat there, staring at the wall... refusing to look at Booth. It made him feel very uneasy & unsure of what to do or say next.

"Do you want me to call Angela so you can talk to her?" Booth asked. "She told me to call her as soon as I got here but I didn't want to wake you..."

"No!" Brennan almost shouted, cutting Booth off. "I can't talk to her, right now."

"Okay, okay Bones..." Booth said. "That's alright, we can call her a little later."

Brennan let out a sigh.

"It's just, you know, she is really worried about you... we all are." Booth said, half expecting to hear Brennan's usual _"I'm fine, Booth."_ lecture... but that did not come. Brennan did not say another word. She just looked away from Booth & stared at the wall once more.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock of the door. Brennan jumped, her eyes immediately went to the door handle as it was turning. Her breathing began to increase, tears brimmed her eyes once more. Panic was setting it.

Booth reached for her hand. "It's alright Bones." he said firmly.

The door opened & two men dressed in suits entered the room, both men held up FBI Badges.

"I am Agent Wilcox, this is Agent Kingsly." the first Agent introduced. Booth reached up to shake their hands.

"Agent Booth, FBI." Booth said.

"Ah, Agent Booth. I was told you would be here." Agent Wilcox said. "Can you step outside with me for a moment?"

Booth looked at Bones, who was still visibly shaken by the Agent's arrival. "Will you be okay alone for a minute?" Booth asked her.

Brennan just nodded. Booth gave her hand another gently squeeze, then got up & walked out of the room with the other FBI Agents.

* * *

In the hallway outside of Brennan's Room, Booth stood nervously with Agent Wilcox & Agent Kingsly. Although scared of what he may hear, Booth was also eager to learn the details surrounding Brennan's return.

"What can you tell me about what happened?" Booth asked.

"What do you already know?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"All I know is that Dr. Brennan was found here in Las Vegas." Booth replied. "I got the call & caught the next plane to Vegas. I don't know any other details. I was told I would be filled in when I arrived & spoke with you."

"Well, Agent Booth... unfortunately, we do not know a whole lot at this time. We are hoping that Dr. Brennan will be able to explain the situation better when we speak to her. What has she told you, so far?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "She hasn't told me anything." he replied. "What do you know?"

"We got a call that a local Patrol Officer had found Dr. Brennan in the trunk of a car outside of Las Vegas. The Officer out patrolling the area pulled a car over because a tail light was out. The car was registered to a Jacob Lawrence. The I.D. provided by the suspect matched that identity. The Officer said Lawrence seemed nervous. When he went to the Squad Car to run his information through the system, the suspect ran on foot. The Officer exited his Squad Car & began to chase Lawrence on foot. It was at that time, the Officer heard screams coming from the vehicle. He called for backup, returned to the suspects vehicle, heard the screams were coming from the trunk of the vehicle. He opened the trunk & found Dr. Brennan. Her hands & feet were bound, her eyes were covered. The Officer remembered Dr. Brennan from her Missing Person's Report that had been sent. He called his superiors, who contacted us. Dr. Brennan had to be sedated to be brought into the hospital. I just received her injury report, but was told you had already spoken with the Doctor on call regarding Dr. Brennan's condition."

"Yes, I did." Booth answered.

"Do you know who this Jacob Lawrence is?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"I don't..." Booth replied.

"He isn't part of an investigation you were doing?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"No, I've never heard of him." Booth said, rather puzzled. "Was this bastard caught?"

"No, he was not." Agent Kingsly said. "We need to speak to Dr. Brennan. We need to know what happened out there, who this guy is, & if she can give us any details as to where we may find him."

"I think she needs some more time before she's ready to talk." Booth said.

The Agents looked at each other, then back at Booth. "You are FBI Agent Booth, you know protocol. We have to speak with Dr. Brennan right away. The sooner we speak to her, the sooner we may get the information needed to apprehend the suspect"

The Agents were right, Booth knew protocol. He knew this was coming, as much as he hated it. He knew they would need to speak to Bones. He also knew that she was not ready. She couldn't even keep from breaking down for more than a few minutes. This was going to be very hard.

"Okay." Booth sighed. "Please, go easy on her... she's been through a lot."

"I understand." Agent Wilcox said. "However, this is important."

Booth sighed. He hated this, so much! This was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do... to watch his partner, his best friend, go through this.

"I understand that." Booth said. "Let me go in & explain to her what's happening, then you can speak to her."

Agent Wilcox nodded.

Booth walked back into Brennan's Room. She was sitting straight up in the bed, staring at the door. Booth couldn't help but cringe, seeing the look of fear in her eyes as he entered the room.

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Look Bones, the FBI Agents here in Las Vegas are here." Booth started. "They need to speak with you about..."

"I know." Brennan said, cuttingly him off. Then, she immediately looked away. Facing the wall again.

"Should I let them in?" Booth asked, hesitantly.

That's when Booth saw Brennan's shoulders quiver. Booth moved closer, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She winced but still looked away.

"I know this is hard for you..." Booth said. "But, it is going to be okay, Bones."

"I... I can't!" Brennan finally spoke, as a sob escaped her.

"Hey, Bones... yes you can." Booth said. "I know it's hard, but you can do this. You're the strongest person I know."

"I'm not strong!" Bones cried, finally facing Booth. Tears running down her face like rain drops.

Booth's heart broke. Tears well up in his own eyes, as well. He knew he had to keep it together for Bones, but he was unsure what to say to ease her mind, right now.

"Yes, you are." Booth said. "You are strong, Bones. You know how the system works. You know they need to speak with you, but it will be okay. What happened to you... it's over now, Bones. You're safe! I am not going anywhere. I will make sure no one hurts you like this ever again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Booth." Brennan said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"I'm not, Bones." Booth said. "I am NOT going anywhere."

Brennan nodded.

"I am going to let the Agents come in now, okay?" Booth asked.

Brennan didn't answer, instead she just looked down at her hands that lay across her lap.

Booth didn't want to do this. God, he didn't want to do this... but he had no choice, so he turned & opened the door to let the Agents inside.

* * *

 _ **TBC! Like it, hate it? Let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thank You to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, & followed this story! Here is the next chapter, with a much shorter wait than the last... as promised. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Agent Wilcox & Agent Kingsly entered the room. Immediately, Brennan's hands began to tremble, as she tried very hard to pull herself together. Booth watched silently, as the heartbreaking scene began to unfold. Then, he walked back towards Brennan.

"Bones, this is Agent Wilcox & Agent Kingsly from the FBI here in Vegas... they just need to ask you some questions about what happened." Booth said.

Brennan swallowed hard & nodded slightly. Both Agents extended their hands to Brennan for a hand shake, which she nervously returned.

"Dr. Temperance, first I want to extend my greatest apologies for what you have endured. I understand this will be difficult for you, but as Forensic Anthropologist who works with the FBI... I am sure you understand the importance of this interview." Agent Wilcox said.

Brennan just nodded again, but refused to look the Agents in the eye when they spoke... which was highly unlike her.

"If you are comfortable... let's get started." Agent Wilcox began.

"Where... where should I begin?" Brennan asked, her voice shaky. Booth walked closer to the bed, sitting down slowly next to his partner.

"Let's start with the night of your abduction." Agent Wilcox said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Brennan's eyes brimmed with tears, she looked down at her lap as she started to speak. "We... that is... Agent Booth & I... we had just finished with a very hard case. Booth gave me a ride home... to my apartment. I couldn't sleep so... I went back to the Jeffersonian. I worked for a while... then I returned to my apartment."

Booth couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over him, as he remembered that night. Brennan, soaking wet. Pushing her out of the way of that vehicle just in time. Then, the drive back to Brennan's apartment. Her admitting that she wanted to give their relationship a try... him, breaking her heart. He remembered her tears & asking if she wanted someone to stay with her. He remembered her saying she would be fine... alone. He remembered the awkward silence for the remainder of the ride to her apartment. Her remembered her, quietly saying "Goodnight Booth" & watching her walk away. That would be the last time he would see her for over 3 months. Had he stayed with her, instead of leaving her alone that night, things could have turned out so much differently. He would never, ever forgive himself for that.

Brennan had stopped talking.

"Can you tell me what happened next?" Agent Kingsly asked.

"When I returned to my apartment... I unlocked the door." Brennan said.

"The door was locked when you returned to your apartment?" Agent Wilcox asked.

Brennan nodded. "I went inside & reached for the light... it wouldn't come on. I... thought the bulb must have burned out, so I walked inside to the next light switch. That's when I heard his voice..."

"Who's voice?" Agent Kingsly asked.

"Jacob... Jacob Lawrence... but I... I didn't know that at the time." Brennan explained.

"Okay, what did he say to you?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"He asked... he asked if I was looking for something." Brennan said, trying hard to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "He said... he told me the power had been cut. I asked who he was & what he wanted."

"And what did he say?" Agent Kingsly coaxed.

"He said... he said... he wanted me." Brennan managed to get out, before burying her face in her hands & breaking into sobs.

Booth gently placed his hand protectively over her should. "It's okay Bones..." he whispered softly.

"What happened next Dr. Brennan?"" Agent Wilcox pressed.

"Before I could move... he had his arm around my neck... he had a knife to my neck & I... I tried to get away. I kneed him in the testicles. I tried to run but he knocked me down somehow... he punched me... in the face. Multiple times. I tried... I tried to get away but I just couldn't. He strangled me & I passed out. I tried to get away... I tried..." Brennan said, through her tears.

Booth pulled her into a hug. Brennan clung to him. She buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. "It's okay Bones... you're okay. I got you, I got you." he soothed.

"I tried to get away Booth... I tried." Brennan cried.

"I know Bones. I know you tried." Booth said, as he held her tightly & placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I know you tried."

Booth was trying calm Brennan but with every word, she cried harder & harder. This was killing Booth. He couldn't bare to watch this, to hear this.

"Alright, that's enough... she needs a break!" Booth said sternly to the FBI Agents.

"Agent Booth, you know we can't do that." Agent Wilcox said. "You know how this works, we NEED to interview Dr. Brennan."

Brennan pulled herself out of Booth's embrace. "It's okay Booth... I'll... I'll be okay." she managed to get out.

"Go on, Dr. Brennan, what happened next?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"The next thing I remember... I was in my bed. He was... he was on top of me & he was..." Brennan tried hard to keep her composure, but it failed her. All she could do was place her hand over her face & cry.

"Did he sexually assault you?" Agent Kingsly asked, gently.

Brennan looked up for a moment & nodded, then looked at Booth for a brief moment. "At some point during the attack... I was able to get my phone from the night stand. I tried to call Booth but Jacob knocked it out of my hands before it could complete the call." she said.

The last statement made Booth feel sick. Bones was trying to call him when she was being raped... she was looking for him to be there, to save her, as he had in the past. As he had promised & he wasn't there for her.

"I passed out at some point... during the attack. I... I had lost a lot of blood from my injuries." Brennan said.

"What do you remember next?" Agent Kingsly asked.

"I woke up bound to a bed with zip ties, in what looked like a basement. Jacob Lawrence told me he had been watching me... for a long time." Brennan said, swallowing hard. "He showed me pictures he had of me in the Lab, in my apartment. He said he had been listening to me. He... he said he has been following. He angry that I didn't remember him."

"You didn't remember him?" Agent Wilcox asked. "Does that mean you knew him previously?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, but I didn't realize that yet at the time. It had been many years."

So, how did you know Mr. Lawrence previously?"

"When I was in Foster Care, I lived with Jacob & his family for about 8 months." Brennan said. "They were not nice to me... they were abusive. Eventually, I was removed to a different home. I guess Jacob was infatuated with me. I didn't know..."

"How old were you when you lived with Mr. Lawrence?" Agent Kingsly asked.

"I was 16 years old." Brennan answered. "I guess Jacob had been following me for years. He said I was... ungrateful for what his family had done for me."

"What happened next?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"Everything during my time in captivity is a blur. I remember specific things but nothing pertinent to your case. I was kept bound with zip ties most of the time... until Jacob wanted to... to assault me. I tried to get away multiple times but Jacob always caught me. We moved... a lot... but I never knew where we were going. He would blind fold me & put me... in the trunk... while we traveled. He told me if I tried to escape he would kill me. At first, I was scared... but after time passed... I decided... I would be... better off dead than living the way I was. I lost the will to live. I thought I was going to die there..." Brennan explained, before the tears & sobs stopped her.

"Do you know what Mr. Lawrence's motives were for keeping you hostage?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"He... he said that I was his. He sexually assaulted me... because I was his." Brennan cried.

"How often did these assaults take place?" Agent Kingsly asked.

"Often..." Brennan started. "At least once a day."

Booth felt as though a bullet had went straight through his heart. How could this happen to her? How could he possibly have let this happen to her? How was she ever going to get over this? Brennan was never good with her emotions. His blood was boiling. He wanted to find the son of a bitch who did this to his partner & make him pay!

"Dr. Brennan, you said that you lived with the Lawrence's when you were in Foster Care?" Agent Wilcox asked.

Brennan nodded.

"Do you know where they live now?" Agent Wilcox asked.

"I do not." Brennan replied.

"Is there anything else you can think of that would help us apprehend Mr. Lawrence?" Agent Wilcox asked. "Do you have any idea where he was headed?"

Brennan shook her head. Then, it hit her... it hit her hard. "Wait... Jacob Lawrence wasn't arrested?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately he took off on foot. The Officer was going to make chase when he heard you in the trunk. He called for backup but they were unable to find him." Agent Wilcox explained.

"He is going to come back for me..." Brennan said so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"No, Bones! He will NEVER get near you again. Do you hear me? I won't let that happen!" Booth stated.

Agent Wilcox & Agent Kingsly looked at each other, somewhat disappointed that they didn't have more to go on. They both knew, however, that Brennan had told them everything she thought would help their case.

"If you can think of anything else, Dr. Brennan, please give me a call." Agent Wilcox said, handing Brennan his business card. "We will head out & let you get some rest. I will keep you in the loop if there are any advancements in the case."

"Thank You." Booth said.

With that, the FBI Agents left Brennan's hospital room... leaving Booth & Brennan alone.

Brennan noticed, for the first time, just how heavily her partner's breathing had become. She could feel his heart beating fast beneath her. She felt a wave of guilt rush over her, as she sat there wrapped in Booth's arms. Brennan knew that listening to what had happened to her, must have been hard on Booth. She knew that, even though it was not his fault, he would blame himself for what she had gone through.

"Booth?" Brennan said, quietly as she shifted herself in his arms so that she could look at him.

"Yeah Bones?" Booth responded.

"I just want you to know... what happened... it wasn't your fault, Booth." Brennan said, her voice not shaking for the first time since he had seen her.

"It sure feels that way to me, Bones." Booth responded. "I'm your partner. I am supposed to protect you."

"You didn't know Booth..." Brennan said.

"I shouldn't have left you like that to begin with, Bones." Booth said. "You needed me & I just left you there. I am so sorry."

Brennan looked at Booth, her eyes red & brimming with tears. "If it is anyone's fault, it's mine, Booth." she said. "I pushed you away when you told me how you felt. That night, I knew you were with Hannah. I knew it was serious & I was just being very selfish. I didn't want to have any regrets. I put you in a position you never should have been put in. It was all my fault. And I... I'm sorry you had to hear that, Booth."

"Listen Bones, you have NOTHING to be sorry for! Okay?" Booth said, hoping she would believe it.

"I'm sorry... I tried to get away. I tried Booth. I did..." Brennan broke into sobs.

"Hey, I know you tried Bones." Booth soothed. "It's alright, you are gonna' be alright, now."

"I never wanted you to see me like this Booth." Brennan cried.

"I know." Booth said. "I know."

"I promised myself many years ago that I would never... never let myself feel like this again." Brennan said, through her tears. "I was so stupid! How could I have been so stupid? He was following me for so long... how did I never notice?"

Those words " _never let myself feel like this again_ " really bothered Booth. _What did she mean by again? Had this happened to her before?_ Booth really wanted to ask her about that, but he knew that now was not the time & he wasn't sure he could stand to hear about anymore of her hurt, right now. Knowing that she had been hurt in that way killed him.

"This is not your fault, Bones." Booth pleaded. "You need to believe me. We are gonna' get you through this, okay?"

Brennan looked up at Booth & simply nodded.

Booth placed his hand gently on the side of her head & pulled her into his embrace. "Okay." he confirmed.

As soon as Brennan felt Booth tighten his comforting embrace, she immediately fell apart again. The tears, she was trying so hard to hold back, were falling freely. She couldn't help but cry. There were so many raw emotions going through her, she didn't know what to do. She had no idea how she was going to get through this. The only thing she did know, was right now, Booth was there with her. She felt safe when she was in his arms.

* * *

 **TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **I want to thank every one of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, & followed this story! Your support is greatly appreciated! I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. Life happens & I've been super sick for the past month. Still not really feeling any better, but just need to push through it.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter & hopefully, I will be posting another soon!**

* * *

Booth awoke to the sounds of a bustling hospital. The morning sunlight peeked through the closed window shades. These surroundings were not any that Booth immediately recognized. He scanned the room & slowly remembered all of the events of the past couple days. Booth realized he had been sleeping sitting up, in the chair next to Brennan's bed.

Booth looked to his partner. She was sleeping, seemingly comfortably. As comfortably as she possibly could given the circumstances. Seeing her bruised & battered body broke his heart. So badly, Booth wanted to reach out & touch her... he refrained, fearing that he would startle her or interrupt her sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more. The reality of the situation made Booth want to cry. It wasn't often that he was scared... but he was scared, now. Booth was unsure how Brennan was ever going to get over this. Booth himself had endured torture. That had been an experience that had shaken him to the core. He had never fully gotten over it, even after many years. It was always there, in the back of his mind. He knew the same would be true for Brennan. This wasn't something that was just going to go away. Physically, he knew she would heal fairly quickly. Emotionally, he was not so sure...

Booth picked up his phone, which he had placed on silent so as not to disturb Brennan. He saw there were 5 missed calls from Angela. Booth decided he would step outside of the room & give her a call. He knew that she was probably dying to know what was going on. Booth quietly exited Brennan's Room. He stayed right outside of the door, so that he would be there if she woke.

Booth dialed Angela's number & she picked up immediately.

"Booth! I have been calling & calling! What's going on? How is Brennan?" Angela asked.

Booth signed. He wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to tell Brennan's best friend what had happened, but he also knew she was very concerned & she did have a right to know.

"It's not good, Ang..." Booth started.

"Not good? What does that mean, Booth?" Angela asked.

"Bones is pretty banged up. Physically, she will be alright with a time to heal. Emotionally, I don't know..." Booth trailed off.

"What happened to her, Booth?" Angela pleaded. "Please, she's my best friend... I need to know!"

"Bones is in a lot of pain. She has a lot of bruises & cuts, she has some broken bones." Booth said.

"Oh God!" Angela said.

"But, that's not the worse part..." Booth started, unsure if he could finish.

"Tell me what happened, Booth!" Angela said.

"Bones was kidnapped by a guy she lived with while she was in the system. She was sexually assaulted... from the sounds of it, that happened a lot." Booth managed to get out. "She's upset, she's scared... they didn't catch the bastard that did this to her!"

"Oh my God!" Angela cried.

"I'm not leaving her alone. I am staying with her in her room." Booth said. "I want to be out working this case, searching for the bastard who did this to her... but right now, she needs me here. Given what we already know this sick bastard is capable of... I don't think she should be left alone anyway."

"Take care of her, Booth!" Angela said. "Please let me know if there is ANYTHING I can do & keep me updated!"

"Will do!" Booth said. "I need to get back in there with her."

"Ok, Bye Booth!" Angela said.

With that, Booth quietly crept back into Brennan's Room. She was still sleeping soundly. Booth sat down, we silently watched his partner as she slept. The events of the past 3 months still whirling in his mind.

A knock on the door pulled Booth from his thoughts.

Doctor Williams entered the room. "Good Morning!" he greeted. "I just need to check on my patient this morning."

Booth nodded. He placed his hand on Brennan's arm & gently rubbed it. "Bones... Bones the Doctor is here to see you." he said softly.

The touch was all it took. Brennan shot up in the bed, quickly jerking her arm away from Booth's touch. Her eyes were wide with fear, her breathing was heavy. She scanned the room quickly, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

This was killing Booth inside. He couldn't stand to see Bones like this. He couldn't stand to see that look of pure terror in her eyes, every time someone touched her.

"Bones!" Booth said, gently but firmly. "It's okay... it's just me, it's Booth. The Doctor is here to see you."

It took a moment but Brennan calmed slightly once she realized that it was indeed Booth who had touched her, that she was safe inside her hospital room... far away from Jacob. She hoped.

"I'm sorry!" Brennan said, looking down at her hands once again, feeling ashamed.

Doctor Williams gave the pair a sympathetic look. He reached out to place his hand on Brennan's shoulder but then thought better of it.

"Good Morning, Miss Brennan." Doctor Williams said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Physically, I am very tired but I feel better." Brennan replied, still looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Good." Doctor Williams said.

"Yes, it is." Brennan said, finally lifting her gaze from her lap. She looked up at the Doctor. "When will I be released?"

Doctor Williams took a step back, clearly taken by surprise at her question. Booth looked at Bones, at the Doctor, then back at Bones again. He also was not expecting that she would want to be released so soon. She still seemed so fragile.

Doctor Williams sighed. "Well, Miss Brennan, given all that you have been through... I was hoping to keep you at least a week for observation."

"While I respect your opinion, Dr. Williams I do not feel that is necessary." Brennan started. "I am a Doctor, a Scientist... I am clearly capable of managing my own care. I do not want to insult your work, but there are good Doctors back in D.C. I would really like it if I was released in order to allow me to return home."

Booth smiled a little. While he too was unsure that Brennan was ready to be released from the hospital, hearing her talk in that same old strong, matter of fact tone she had... made Booth feel just a little better. _That's my girl!_ he thought.

"I know you would like to go home, Miss Brennan." Doctor Williams said. "However, you have been through a lot. I would feel better if you stayed at least a few more days."

"I am physically well enough to be released." Brennan insisted.

Doctor Williams crossed his arms & sighed. He knew this was a losing battle. None of Brennan's injuries, although there were many, were severe enough to hold her in the hospital if she did not want to be there. He also knew that she was aware of this.

"Alright, I will release you in the morning if you are still feeling okay... but Miss Brennan, I am going to refer you to a counselor in D.C. for you. The amount of physical & mental abuse you have endured... it is not something you will just walk away from & forget it happened. You will need to seek help."

Brennan just nodded. "Thank You!"

"Spend today getting your rest. I will be in to see you again in the morning." Dr. Williams said, as he walked out of the room.

As soon as Dr. Williams left the room, Brennan went back to looking down at her hands.

"You know, Bones..." Booth started. "There is no hurry to go back to D.C. if you aren't feeling up to it."

"I am." Brennan replied. "Besides, there is no need to force you to stay here with me & sleep in an uncomfortable hospital room chair. Your back must be bothering you."

"My back is fine, Bones." Booth said. "There's no place else I would rather be. I don't want you to push to be released just because you are worried about me. You've been throw a lot, you know? Maybe you should take some more time?"

"I will be fine, Booth." Brennan said, firmly. "Besides, I am sure Hannah is missing you. You should be home with her."

Those words stung. A wave of guilt rushed over Booth. There were some things that he needed to tell Bones about that, however, he felt that now was not the time. Bones didn't need to be upset any more than she already was. Talking about Hannah would have to wait.

"Listen Bones, I am not worried about Hannah or anyone else, right now." Booth said. "You were held captive for 3 months. You need to take it slow."

"I will be fine, Booth." Brennan said. "I need to go home. Can you arrange a flight back to D.C. tomorrow?"

"Yes." Booth said, with a sigh.

Brennan's eyes hadn't left her lap during the whole conversation with Booth & it had not gone unnoticed. Booth was paying attention & it hurt. It hurt that his partner & best friend, was too ashamed to even look at him. He wanted to know why. He wanted to ask... but he knew that now was not the time. Right now, he just had to be there. It had been decided, tomorrow they would fly back to D.C.

* * *

 **TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: _I am very sorry for the long delay in getting this posted, but I have certainly not forgotten about it. I have every intention of finishing this. Please Read & Review!_**

 _ **I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

"You doing okay, Bones?" Booth asked, his voice brimming with concern.

Brennan slowly hobbled up the ramp to the plane. Every step hurt & she was starting to wonder if leaving the hospital so soon was such a good idea.

"Bones?" Booth said her name again when he didn't get an answer the first time.

"I will be." Brennan managed to get out. "The pain is... to be expected given the extent of my injuries & time I spent hardly able to move."

Brennan was beginning to sound like her old self again, but that didn't make hearing her words any easier.

They slowly entered the plane. Booth helped Brennan to her seat, he quickly sat down beside her. Brennan had slumped back in the seat, her breathing was heavy. Booth could tell she was in pain but he knew she was trying not to show it.

After a moment of relaxing, Brennan began to look around. It felt so strange, sitting there next to Booth on a plane... seeing people all over. It even seemed strange to be able to see outside & feel fresh air. Strange how one simply overlooks the every day things... until those things are taken away.

As the plane took off, pain rushed through Brennan's body. Every broken bone was aching, it hurt so bad she almost couldn't take it. However, she knew she needed to be strong. Brennan had not been looking forward to the trip back to D.C. She knew though, that once she returned this would all be over. She could go home, to her apartment, shut the blinds, & be alone.

For the longest time when Brennan was being held captive by Jacob Lawrence, she wanted nothing more than to escape & go back to her friends & the Jeffersonian. After a while, that want faded. Brennan had gotten to the point where she had given up. She just wanted it all to be over, she had wanted to die. The last thing Brennan wanted to do, was face Booth or any of her friends again. That was almost over, she was almost home... there were only 4.5 hours left until she would be back in D.C. on her way to her apartment. Once Brennan got there, she had every intention of locking herself inside & shutting the world out for a very long time. No, that wasn't really like her... but being held captive for 3 months changes a person.

Booth watched Brennan intently. He could see that she was lost in her thoughts. He wondered what was going through that brilliant head of hers. The one thing he knew for sure, they had a long road ahead of them!

The entire flight passed with awkward silence... neither knew quite what to say. Brennan stared blankly out the window. Booth spent his time mostly watching her. He was trying so very hard not to allow his mind to wander to the horrible events that had taken place. Getting his Bones back was a true blessing. He needed to be grateful for that. Booth also knew he needed to be strong for Brennan, because as strong as she would try to be, he knew she would need someone to be there for her. Someone to lean on. Booth was determined that person was going to be him. No matter what, Booth vowed to not allow Brennan to push him away this time. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

There was a large welcome party eagerly waiting when the plane finally landed in D.C. Angela was the first to greet Brennan, as she slowly made her way through the busy terminal.

"Sweetie! It is so good to see you!" Angela cried, as she wrapped her arms gently around her best friend.

Angela's tears were falling before she even reached Brennan, but she couldn't help but let a small sob escape when she felt Brennan flinch with her touch.

Hodges, Cam, & Sweets were also there. Everyone was taken aback by the sight of Brennan. She looked horrible, like she had been through hell... which she had been. Still, her appearance was worse than they had expected.

"It's great to see you Doctor B!" Hodges said.

"Yes, it's wonderful to have you back." Cam said. "If there is anything I can do..."

"I am very exhausted." Brennan said. "I would like to go home & get some rest."

"Ok sweetie, but call me if you need ANYTHING!" Angela said. "I mean anything! Even if it's just to talk."

Brennan looked to Booth, who was standing behind her. "Booth, could you please give me a ride home?"

"Of course Bones." Booth replied.

"Thank You, Booth." Brennan said.

* * *

The ride to Brennan's Apartment was just as silent & awkward as the flight back to D.C. Neither spoke the entire drive. When Booth pulled his SUV in front of Brennan's Apartment, she looked at him with a shy smile.

"Thank You for the ride, Booth." Brennan said.

With that, Brennan turned & reached for the door to get out.

"Whoa Bones!" Booth said, instinctively reaching for her arm.

Booth regretted doing so immediately, as he felt Brennan flinch. Her whole body tightened. There was a look of fear that flashed through her eyes. It burned into his soul.

"Hey Bones, I'm sorry... I" Booth started.

"It's fine!" Brennan said, sharply.

"I didn't mean to startle you..." Booth continued.

"I know, Booth." Brennan said. "I said it's fine."

"Let me help you in." Booth said. "Then, I will park & be right in."

"I will be fine alone." Brennan said.

"Bones... I know you don't like accepting help, but you've been through a lot." Booth said. "I am not letting you stay here alone. I am staying with you."

"I am fine, Booth." Brennan persisted. "I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Bones." Booth said with a sigh. "But, until that bastard who did this is caught... I am not leaving you alone."

Again, Booth immediately regretted saying what he had, because as soon as he mentioned Jacob not being caught, he saw that look of pure fear. It killed him to see her like that.

"It's just temporary, Bones." Booth assured her. "Look, we'll catch him & this will all be over soon. Until then, I am staying with you. I wouldn't be able to do anything if I went back to my place, I would be too busy worrying about you. I know you can take care of yourself. I just need to know you are ok..."

Brennan let out a labored sigh. "Alright." she said.

* * *

Brennan had been so eager to return home, she had not thought about the fact that her Apartment was where everything initially took place. Where the assault took place & her abduction.

Brennan unlocked the door. Booth was right there behind her.

As the two partners entered the Apartment, Brennan reached for the light. It come on, but her mind immediately flashed back to the night of the abduction... when she had reached for the light, but it hadn't come on.

Booth could tell something was wrong. He could hear Brennan's breathing increase. He saw her body tense up.

"You ok, Bones?" Booth asked.

Booth's voice snapped Brennan out of the memory.

"I'm fine." Brennan lied.

The Apartment had been totally cleaned. Everything had been picked up. The room smelled of fresh cleaners.

"Angela come over this morning & cleaned up a bit." Booth said, as if he had read her mind.

Brennan nodded. Her eyes shot in all directions, as she remembered that horrible night.

"Bones, are you sure you don't want to come stay at my place for a while?" Booth asked.

"I told you I am fine, Booth." Brennan said, a little more harshly than she had meant.

Booth put his hands up! "Ok, ok... whatever you want, Bones."

Brennan made her way to the couch, where she sat, quietly. Booth sat beside her, as he did... he heard her stomach growling.

"How about I order us some Chinese?" Booth asked.

"That would be nice." Brennan said.

It wasn't long & the arrived. Booth sat on the chair across from Brennan, who was sitting on the couch. Booth started to eat, when he noticed Brennan was sitting there, just staring at her chop sticks.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked, gently.

That was all it took... the chop sticks dropped from Brennan's hands & she broke down into sobs.

Whoa Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked, his voice seeping with concern, as he quickly made his way to her side.

Brennan would not look at him, she just buried her face in her hands just as she had done at the hospital.

"Bones..." Booth said, sadly. "Talk to me..."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan managed to get out, before another sob swept over her body.

"Bones... I told you that you have NOTHING to be sorry for." Booth said. "None of this is your fault."

"I don't... I don't think I can do this, Booth!" Brennan cried.

"Do... do what?" Booth asked, confused.

"This... be here... be alive. I don't think I can. I wasn't supposed to make it out of there. I don't think I can live like this!" Brennan sobbed.

"Do NOT talk like that Bones!" Booth said, firmly.

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan cried. "I just... I don't know how to deal with this."

"I know it's hard, Bones." Booth said. "But trust me, it gets better."

"How do you know?" Brennan asked, looking up at Booth for the first time.

"I know, Bones. I have faith in you." Booth said.

"I... I don't have faith, Booth." Brennan said, tears still running freely down her cheeks. "When I was there... with Jacob... I wasn't allowed to live like a human. I wasn't allowed to even eat with utensils. He... he forced me to eat with my hands... like an animal... or not eat. Now, I just... I feel so ashamed. None of this feels right. Just looking at those chop sticks... I got so emotional. I can't control it."

Hearing his partner cry, sounding so broken... talking about not being able to live, it shook Booth to the core. It broke his heart in two. How could someone do this to her? How could he have allowed it to happen in the first place?

"It's going to be okay, Bones." Booth assured her, as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Again, Brennan flinched but instead of pulling away... she turned towards Booth & buried her face in his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around her. Brennan sobbed.

"Sshh, I got you, Bones." Booth soothed. "I got you. It's going to be alright. I promise you."

Not another word was spoken. Brennan just sobbed harder. She cried, for at least a half hour before her sobs slowed. Her breathing got deeper. Booth knew she had fallen asleep. Booth's arms had also fallen asleep, but he didn't dare move & chance waking her. And so, the two just stayed where they were. Booth was comforted by feeling Brennan so close to him, for the first time in months. She was there, badly hurt... but safe in his arms. He was bound determined he was going to make sure no one ever hurt her again.

* * *

 **TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Been dealing with lots of sickness & health scares. Rest assured, I have not forgotten about this story nor will I be abandoning it. For all those who are still following, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, thank you for all of the kind words & support!**

* * *

Booth awoke to find himself alone on Brennen's couch. The room was dark. Brennen was no where to be found. Panic struck him, as he scanned the room for Brennen. Booth then searched for his phone, to see what time it was. His phone said 2:14AM. That's when Booth quickly got up & searched the apartment, room by room. Until he found himself outside of Brennen's bathroom door. He could hear the shower running & muffled cries coming from inside the closed door.

"Bones?" Booth called, as he gently knocked on the closed door. "Bones, you alright in there?"

Booth's words of concern were met by silence & he started to become more concerned. Although, he knew it was irrational... Brennen's words from the evening before were still very fresh in his mind. She had said she couldn't do it, that should couldn't live. Hearing Bones, his strong & always very level headed partner, talk that way was frightening to Booth.

"Bones!" Booth called again, louder this time. Still no response. "Look Bones, if you don't answer I am coming in there. I just wanted to know that you are alright!"

"Go away!" Brennen shouted, her voice cracking with every word. "Just leave me alone, Booth... please!"

"Look Bones, I am coming in there... so ah, grab a towel or robe or something." Booth said.

Booth waited a few moments, giving Brennen time to get herself decent... before he entered the room.

"Ok, Bones... I am opening the door." Booth called.

When Booth opened the door, he wasn't ready for the sight before him. Brennen was in the shower, huddled in a sitting position, her knees pressed up against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around herself, curtain open, hot steaming water pouring down on her bruised & broken body. Her face was buried behind her knees, she was sobbing. Even through the hot water that was streaming down from the shower head, Booth could see that her tears were freely flowing.

Booth knelt down beside the bathtub. "Bones?" he said, softly.

Brennen would not look at him, she kept her head down, face buried. Booth sat there, quietly for a few brief moments. He was unsure of just what to do. It was then that he really looked at Brennen & took in just how bad her injuries were. Her entire body was covered in bruises & cuts. This was killing him inside. Seeing his Bones, his partner like this. It was then that Booth noticed how red Brennen's skin was. Slowly, he reached in to place his hand on her shoulder. The hot water hit his hand & he instantly recoiled, then immediately reached in & turned the burning hot water off.

Even after the flowing water had stopped, Brennen still wouldn't look at Booth or even acknowledge his presence there at all. Booth reached for Brennen's shoulder again, but she instantly flinched & pulled away... still sobbing.

"Bones..." Booth started. "Hey... let's get you out of there & dressed, okay?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Brennen managed to get out through the sobs that she could not control.

Booth didn't make a move to leave. He was not going to allow Bones to push him away, he just wouldn't. He knew that she needed him, now more than ever, whether or not should knew it or would admit it. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Bones... look at me." Booth said, softly. "Please?"

"I... I said... leave Booth!" Brennen said, taking her face from her hands but still looking down at her lap.

"I'm not leaving, Bones." Booth said, calmly but firmly.

"I just... I want to be... alone..." Brennen cried. "I need to... to be... alone."

"No, Bones.." Booth said. "You don't need to be alone. You need to let me in me. You need to let me be here for you."

"I can't, Booth... don't understand... you don't..." Brennen cried, more fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Okay, Bones... maybe I don't understand, but I want to." Booth said. "Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling. I'm not leaving you alone, Bones. Not until that sick bastard who did this to you is caught & not until I know you're truly going to be alright. Please, don't try to push me away."

"I just need to be alone, Booth." Brennen said, suddenly finding a bit more composure. "I am fine! I need to be alone."

"Bones... you're not fine." Booth said.

"I am..." Brennen croaked.

"You won't even look at me, Bones..." Booth said.

It was at that moment that Brennen finally looked up. Her red, puffy, teary, hurt filled eyes met Booth's. She could see the concern he had for her, in his eyes. Brennen only managed to hold her gaze for a brief moment, before her tears started to fall once more. In that moment, Brennen immediately tried to look away but Booth quickly reached his hand up & gently placed it under her chin.

"Look Bones... I know this is hard. I know this hurts. I know you hurt." Booth started. "But, I promise you... we will get through this, Bones. I'm going to get you through this, okay? You have to trust me."

More tears instantly fell from Brennen's eyes. Her breathing was growing faster. She was starting to panic, not knowing what to do or say. She hadn't wanted Booth to ever see her like this. All Brennen wanted was to be alone, but she could see that Booth was not going to allow that, not without a fight. At that moment, however, Brennan had no strength or will to fight him. Instinctively, Brennen tried to pull away again but Booth kept his hand firmly under her chin, forcing her to look at him. That was it, that was all Brennen could take in that moment. The flood gates suddenly opened again, heavy sobs overtook her body. Booth gently pulled Brennen out of the tub & into his arms. He sat there, holding her steady, on the bathroom floor. This time, Brennen didn't fight him. Instead, she just buried her face in his neck. Folded her hands in, onto his chest. Although, she didn't want to admit it... right now, this was the only thing that made her feel safe. Breathing in Booth's familiar smell, the warmth of his body, his arms protectively wrapped around her, holding her tight. Brennen stopped fighting it & just let the tears fall.

After a few beats, Booth realized that his partner was totally naked in his arms. He immediately reached up & pulled a towel down off of the shelf, wrapping it around Brennen.

"I was so scared..." Brennen cried.

"I know." Booth said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I thought... I thought I was... going to die... there... like that." Brennen continued, through her tears. "I... I thought... I would never... see you again."

"Shhh, It's alright now." Booth comforted. "I got you, I got you now. You're here, you're safe."

"I... I'm still scared…. Booth." Brennen sobbed. "What if... what if... if Jacob comes back... what if he finds me here. He... he said he would... would make me pay... if I ever tried to escape. I know... I know he will punish me... he will. I... I am so scared."

Hearing Brennen sobbing, so scared of that sick bastard... it made Booth's blood boil. Still, he tried his best to be calm. Bones needed him. Booth would get his chance to deal with Jacob Lawrence, but right now... Bones needed him more.

Booth gently placed his hands on Brennen's shoulders, pushing her back a bit, out of his embrace. He placed his finger gently under her chin again, forcing her to look at him. God, her tear covered face broke his heart.

"Listen Bones... I promise you, that bastard is _NEVER_ going to come near you, ever again!" Booth said, firmly.

"You can't promise that, Booth." Brennen said, shaking her head. "You can't be here with me all the time. Jacob, he is crazy... he will come after me... I"

Booth cut her off, right there. "I got you, Bones." Booth said. "I will never let that bastard near you again. I can promise you that. I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here, as long as you need me."

Brennen wanted to believe Booth, so bad. Yet, she just couldn't. Brennen knew Jacob Lawrence would come back for her, she just knew it. That was not something Brennen could deal with, not again. Just the thought of it or his name, shook her to the core.

"He will find me... Booth." Brennen cried. "He will..."

"No, Bones..." Booth started.

Brennen cut him off. "You don't understand, Booth. You don't know him! He will find me, he will punish me for... for this... for what I did. I can't Booth... I can't go through that again... I can't..."

Booth desperately wanted to make Brennen believe him, that she was safe. Yet, he didn't know how. She was so terrified of this man. Just hearing her talk that way, it was like a bullet going straight through his heart.

"You... you can't protect me, Booth. No one can!" Brennen cried. "Jacob... he said so... no one can save me... he said... I am his... he said."

Booth had been trying so hard to stay calm & not let his temper get the best of him, but at this point he just lost it.

"No!" Booth said, so loudly it was almost a shout. Brennen immediately jumped, her body quivered. "You are NOT his! He will never touch you again!"

Booth instantly regretted what he had just done. Brennen had recoiled, crying, her whole body quivering. "God Bones, what did that bastard do to you?" Booth said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Brennen buried her face in her hands again, no longer able to hold back the tears or the sobs which she had been fighting back so hard.

"I'm sorry, Bones..." Booth said, as he pulled Brennen back into his embrace. She buried her face in his neck, he buried his face in her wet hair. One arm was wrapped around her tightly, pulling her to him. The other was gently rubbing up & down her back.

"I'm sorry, Bones." Booth repeated. "God, I am so sorry..."

By this point, Booth's eyes had also filled with tears. This whole ordeal had also taken a huge toll on Booth, as well. Although, he was trying so hard to be strong for Bones... that task was becoming harder & harder to accomplish. Seeing Bones like this, it killed him. Not knowing what to do or what to say to help her. The only thing Booth knew for sure, was that he was going to protect her this time. At all costs.

For the longest time, they just sat there... on Brennen's bathroom floor. Holding onto each other. Two partners, two friends... both hurting, both seeking comfort from the other. The one thing that was for certain... they had a very long road ahead of them.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update, but I haven't forgotten about this story! Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to review! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Booth awoke to the sunlight peering in through the slightly open window. A cool breeze, softly blew across his face. Booth looked around, quickly scanning his surroundings. It was Brennan's Bedroom. That's when he felt the warmth of her body, against his own. The memories from the night before were returning. Booth, laying on his side, looked down to see Brennan's face pressed against his chest. Her hands folded up by her cheek. Her breathing was slow & steady, far better than it had been the night before, when she was so close to having a panic attack on the bathroom floor. Booth was very glad that she was finally sleeping peacefully, at least her hoped it was peaceful.

Booth struggled to remember how they ended up in the bed...

 ** _The night before..._**

 _The two had sat there on the bathroom floor, just holding each other, for almost an hour. Brennan had finally fallen asleep. Booth tried so hard not to have to wake her, but eventually, his back gave in. He couldn't sit in that position any longer. Gently, his brushed his hand across Brennan's cheek. She immediately woke, flinching away, that same... terrified look in her eyes once more._

 _"It's alright..." Booth said, softly. "It's just me..."_

 _It took a moment, but then Brennan realized it was Booth beside her. She knew his smell, his warmth all so well. It was the only comfort she could find, right now._

 _"Hey, Bones... let's get you to bed?" Booth suggested._

 _Brennan couldn't help but feel another wave of fear run through her body. Though, it was so irrational... the thought of sleeping in the bed where "it" happened the first time... was incredibly hard for her. Just looking at the bed, opened the gateway of memories of the night it all happened._

 _"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked, concerned._

 _"I... I can't sleep in that bed, Booth." Brennan replied, after a moment._

 _It was at that moment, it hit Booth what was wrong. He looked at her sympathetically. "What if I come with you?" he asked._

 _Brennan didn't say anything, but immediately looked down at her lap. A small sob escaped, before she even realized it._

 _"Bones..." Booth said, pulling her into his embrace once more. "I don't mean... I didn't mean it like that."_

 _Brennan took a deep breath. "I know..." she said, softly._

 _"I meant... what if I come lay with you." Booth said. " So you know, you are safe. If you can't sleep, I'll be right there."_

 _The thought of sleeping in bed with a man, any man... absolutely terrified Brennan. She couldn't get the memories of the past three months out of her mind. However, deep down... she knew that she could trust Booth. In fact, Booth was probably the only man she had ever fully trusted._

 _Booth was half expecting another "I'm fine" line or an argument of some sort, as that was just his Bones. However, much to his surprise... that didn't happen._

 _"Okay..." Brennan said quietly, so quiet that Booth almost didn't hear her at all._

 _Booth pulled himself up off the floor, he then extended his hand & gently helped Brennan to her feet. She was dizzy & a bit unsteady, so he helped her to the bedroom. Once there, he helped her get up onto the bed. Brennan was shivering, still wrapped in just a towel, so Booth got her some PJ's.  
_

 _"I... I don't know if I can get those on... myself." Brennan said, quietly, looking down at the floor._

 _This was all so hard for Brennan, she had always been a very independent women. Now, she was reduced to a weak shadow of her old self. Scared of everything, physically & emotionally unable to do things on her own. _

_"That's okay... I'll help you." Booth said, gently._

 _Without a fight, Brennan let the towel slide down off of her body. Booth tried not to stare, but he couldn't help but notice the bruises that covered whole her body, along with the cuts. However, it was the bite marks on Brennan's chest & breasts that made his blood boil. That's when he noticed the bruises & cuts that covered her legs, the large bruises on her inner thighs. Booth wanted to cry. It was clear that Bones had fought hard, still after all this time being held captive. Yet, it wasn't enough... it was a losing game. There was no way for her to escape Jacob Lawrence when she was bound to a bed. Booth tried hard to shrug off the immense feeling of guilt that he was carrying over this whole thing. Deep down, Booth knew this was all his fault. Had he stayed with Bones that night, none of this would have happened. He should have been there, to protect her. Bones never would have left Booth alone had he been in that state, why the hell did he leave her? It was his job to protect her...  
_

 _The one thing Booth knew for sure, was he was going to kill that bastard if he ever got his hands on him, for doing this to Bones. Booth's heart broke for her. Yes, he had been through a lot in his life... but he just couldn't imagine what Brennan was going through, right now. It was killing him._

 _Booth pushed back all of the anger, sadness, & guilt he was feeling. There was no time for any of that now. He didn't say a word, not wanting to upset Brennan. He gently slipped the PJ Shirt over her head & helped her put on the PJ Pants._

 _Brennan knew that Booth had seen the extent of her injuries. Although, he tried hard to hide it... she heard his breathing increase when he what Jacob had done to her. She heard him swallow hard & try to shake off his anger quickly, as he helped her get dressed. Still, Brennan wondered... was he angry at Jacob Lawrence or at her for allowing it to happen. She should have fought harder, should have paid more attention to her surroundings. _

_Booth turned out the light, walked around to the other side of the bed, quickly slipping off his shirt - leaving his sweat pants on. He then climbed into bed._

 _Brennan was still sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. Silent tears were now falling, though she hoped that Booth wouldn't notice._

 _Booth leaned over towards Brennan, gently placing his hand on top of hers. "Let's try to get some sleep." he said._

 _Brennan slowly laid down, but stayed as close to the edge of the bed as she could, facing away from Booth. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling & didn't want him to notice. However, Booth could tell by her breathing that she wasn't alright. He slid over & pulled Brennan into his arms. She flinched, but relaxed quickly._

 _"It's alright now..." Booth soothed. "I'm here, I got you."_

 _That was all it took, Brennan started to sob uncontrollably. She turned over & buried her face in Booth's Chest. She wrapped her arms around him, as though she were scared to let go."_

 _"Hey... Bones..." Booth said, whispered. "It's going to be alright, now. I'm going to get you through this. I got you."_

 _"You... you don't know that." Brennan sobbed._

 _"Yes, I do... I know you, Bones." Booth said. "You got this, I believe in you. You're strong, you will get through this..."_

 _"I... I... d-don't think... I can." Brennan sobbed. "I'm... not... strong. I'm scared... I-I'm so... s-scared & ashamed."_

 _"Hey, hey... you have NOTHING to be ashamed of!" Booth said, firmly. "None of this is your fault."_

 _"It is!" Brennan cried. "He... he was... watching me... for so long. I never even noticed. I'm... so stupid!"_

 _"You are not stupid, Bones!" Booth said. "You are the smartest person I know. This guy, he... he's not normal. No one would expect something like this. It's not your fault."_

 _"I'm scared, Booth. So scared... & ashamed." Brennan cried. "I just... I want to someone to tell me it's going to be okay... & actually make me believe it. I... I don't know if I will... ever... be... okay."_

 _"Look Bones... you have to trust me. You are going to be okay, you're gonna' get through this." Booth said, almost pleading. "I am going to make sure that sick bastard pays for what he did to you! He will NEVER touch you again!"_

 _Brennan didn't say another word... she just kept sobbing, clinging to Booth. He held her, not knowing what else to do or say in that moment, that would make things better. After a few minutes, the sobs subsided & Brennan's breathing slowed. She was sleeping, finally._

 _Booth sighed, heavily. His mind was whirling. Sadness, anger, guilt, happiness that Bones was back... so many emotions filled his mind. Tears filled Booth's eyes. This was going to be a long, hard road. All that Booth knew for certain, was that he would make sure his partner & best friend would get through this. She was strong, it would take some time... but Booth knew she'd be okay. Eventually._

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

Booth got up out of bed, surprised that Bones had not woken when he did. He quietly slipped into the bathroom & climbed into the shower. As he stood there, under the pouring hot water, his mind was still whirling from all of the things that had happened in to last week. Just a few short days ago, Booth had no idea where Brennan was, what had happened to her, if he would ever see her again, or ever if she were still alive. Now, today... he had just shared a bed with her. Still, Booth knew that all was not well & they had a very long road ahead.

After a quick, hot shower, Booth headed to the kitchen. He quietly took out pans & opened the fridge. Angela had, apparently, did a little grocery shopping before she had been cleaning. There was a package of eggs & bacon in the fridge. Booth proceeded to cook breakfast. While he was cooking, he checked his phone for the first time since the night before. There was a slew of missed calls & messages, including three missed calls & about a dozen messages from Angela. Booth dialed her number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Angela, it's Booth." Booth said.

 _"Oh my God, I have called you like a trillion times! How is she?"_

"I'm sorry, she had a really rough night." Booth replied.

 _"What can I do?"_

"Honestly, I don't know..." Booth said. "Bones says she is fine & she wants to be alone... but she is not fine. It's bad & I don't know what to do."

 _"You're doing it, sweetie. Just be there, that's all you can do."_

"I have to go to the Bureau for a minute around noon, I was wondering if..." Booth started, but Angela cut him off.

 _"If I could come stay with her?"_

"Yes" Booth said.

 _"Of course, sweetie! I'll see you soon!"_

"Thanks Ang!" Booth said.

 _Hey, no need to thank me! I'm her friend too, I want to do whatever I can! See you soon!"_

"See you soon!" Booth said, as he ended the call.

It was at that moment that he heard a sound behind him, he turned around & say Brennan standing in the doorway.

"Morning Bones!" Booth greeted!

* * *

 **TBC...**


End file.
